What Should Happen
by Avenged Pikachu
Summary: When Amaterasu left for the Celestial Plain and cleared it of evil, she had no idea of the obscene fate following, involving a certain time defying gate... the Spirit Gate. Rated T for violence, alcohol, and mild language.


**Author's Note: **Hello civilians! It is today that I show you my pwnsome skillz in writing a fanfic! Yes I know I'm "Avenged Pikachu" and thus should be submitting stuff related to Pokémon, but I felt a necessity to write something related to Ōkami. I'm also hoping that someone would volunteer to make a comic of this – I think I might ask Sarurun.

**Key: **"A character is speaking," _'A character is thinking,' _**"A heavenly character is speaking (besides of course Shiranui and Amaterasu," **_emphasis on a specific word_, **emphasis on a word that's already italicized**

**Note: **The names used in this fanfic are the English names. The Japanese names are occasionally used to indicate full names (such as "Ushiwaka") but otherwise, the names used in this fanfic are the names you normally find in the USA version of Ōkami.

_What _SHOULD **happen**

[ prologue.]

Every child heard the story passed down, the story of the heroic acts of Shiranui, a mysterious wolf of which suddenly appeared in Kamiki Village one night. Everyone had also heard of the tale of how Shiranui battled consistently with Nagi, at least every night she had stopped by Kamiki. This was a simple story handed down throughout the generations, ever since the event occurred a hundred years ago. During that time strife raged throughout the land – because every year, on a random night of the full moon, Orochi decided he was hungry for a beautiful maiden. Thus, every year, a maiden was to be taken to feed his hungry mouth, as a sacrifice to be sure that Nippon, the land Kamiki Village was nestled in, stayed alive through the curse. It seemed by then that Nippon was the domain of the monstrous dragon-like creature, for he had complete control over the world at that time period. The 100th maiden of this dastardly rite was of course, the female Nagi had had a crush on – Nami. And it is from this that the true story begins, for at this point, the story was altered and changed.

Shiranui's death had been mysterious. When Nagi came back to Kamiki Village with the wolf in his arms, looking grief-stricken, he would not utter a word on how the wolf had died. All he said was the fact that Shiranui was worth honoring, for she had helped him in his courageous battle. And it is through these words mentioned from his mouth that people began to build up speculation. Because no one knew much about the _true _death of the beautiful wolf, it was assumed that she had been killed by none other than Orochi. Of course they still had a distinct loathing for the wolf and thus did not give her much credit for her victory – instead, they claimed that it was indeed Nagi's doing that Orochi was slain. In reality the people had no idea what had really happened, and if they did they probably wouldn't even have believed it.

Because it was not mostly Nagi who defeated the monster – it was Shiranui's future self, Amaterasu, who had traveled in the past in order to retrieve a girl by the name of Lika. And Shiranui didn't die from injected poison from Orochi – for most of her extensive injuries came from elsewhere.

The future.

It was difficult to understand, a story interwoven in a way that was beyond complication. The only thing responsible for this near-paradox was the Spirit Gate, the origin of which was completely unknown. And this, my friends, is the matter of our attention.

Time defied in one object, just some _gate_ which mysteriously appeared about 300 years ago, the same year in which the Ark had been speculated to crash into Laochi Lake, descending a curse upon the land of the mortals. What was it about this Spirit Gate that made it disentangle the threads of time so one could simply step into another time? And what if the Spirit Gate could not only transcend time, but _dimension _as well? Perhaps if one were to step through in a certain way, they wouldn't just end up 100 years in the past, but they could end up in some alternate universe where perhaps, the events of Nagi and Shiranui had never happened. _Perhaps _they could go into the past, or perhaps even further into the future than already we are now, and see instead of Amaterasu walking the Earth, Shiranui walking the Earth.

How does the Spirit Gate do this, change time and change the very fabric of space? And why was it created to do something like that? It is talked among many that this was a creation of the clever Moon Tribe – a race of whom lived on the moon, close to the Celestials, an easy access to their homeland, and had escaped from the legendary lunar realm. It was also said that this Spirit Gate was made to make sure certain events happened, to make sure that nothing went totally awry.

Whether or not it was meant to be, that the Moon Tribe created this so certain events happened the way they wanted to, and in this way controlled time through their very fingers, they probably did not predict the future usage of the Spirit Gate. As we all know, Amaterasu had gone up to heaven with Waka to face the evils that plagued the Celestial Plain. But we also know that this couldn't possibly be the end of the story, nor the last time we would be able to see Amaterasu, or even perhaps _Shiranui herself_, in Nippon. And indeed, it is not the end of the story, nor would it ever be that easy to conceive.

Because time, and of course the _Spirit Gate_, have made it so the future has been warped beyond belief – and I'm absolutely certain this was something that the Moon Tribe hoped wouldn't happen, not for a long time anyway.


End file.
